ninjagaiden2004fandomcom-20200215-history
Ninja Gaiden 3
Ninja Gaiden III is the sequel to 2008's Ninja Gaiden II. The game was released March 20, 2012 in North America for Xbox 360 and PS3. Story The story mode of the game is set to feature a more human side of Ryu Hayabusa. It will explore his past killings as he is forced to bear the negative karma for taking all those lives. Early in the game, Ryu will encounter the Regent of the Mask who will tell him to open his mind. The Regent curses Ryu's right arm, causing the Dragon Sword to be absorbed into it, leaving Ryu's arm with the pain of all those he has killed. Gameplay The game is set to be easier than the past games. Developers wanted to make the game more accessible. Gameplay will be split into two modes, Hero and Ninja. In hero mode, the game will focus largely on the story and gives the player auto guard and assistance in evading attacks. Ninja mode focuses more on the gameplay, making the player manually dodge and guard. A hard mode will be available from the beginning for those who want a challenge. The dismemberment system from previous games will be gone, Yosuke Hayashi commented on this design choice, saying he wanted enemies to feel human rather than just fodder to be chopped up."we wanted to focus on the act of cutting someone down, and what it's like to actually kill someone with a sword. Once you start lopping off limbs, your enemy goes from being a living thing that you're killing to just a thing." -Yosuke Hayashi, Joystiq Developers wanted players to feel what it is like to truly cut someone down, so they introduced the "Steel on Bone" concept in place of dismemberment."The Steel on Bone attacks are when Hayabusa’s sword gets caught in the bones and muscles of the enemy’s body. Blood sprays and the enemy goes into a critical state. You can attack again to finish him off, or let him go to bleed out on his own. -@TeamNinjaStudio, Twitter Despite this though, the game is still very violent, showing Ryu with a bloodied, cursed arm, cutting down his opponents. The game has introduced a bit of a karma philosophy with this; downed enemies will plead for their lives as they die, but there is a negative karma burden Ryu must bear for taking their lives. Along with dismemberment, the Dragon Statue save points have also been taken out; instead a falcon will swoop down onto Ryu's arm at certain points in the game and save. Muramasa's Shop is also gone; there are no healing items in the game and Ryu's swords will upgrade and change as the game progresses. Many of the game's systems have been revamped. Instead of the Reverse Wind technique, Ryu now has a slide maneuver he will utilize. Ultimate techniques are now gained by defeating a certain amount of enemies. When enough enemies are defeated, Ryu's Dragon Sword or arm when cursed will glow red from the essence of defeated enemies in order to perform an ultimate technique."Once Hayabusa kills a few people, you’ll see his arm glow red. In this state, you can hold the strong attack button down to unleash an Ultimate Technique and take out several enemies at once. Some of you also might have noticed in the TGS footage that you can actually cancel a combo into an Ultimate Technique." -@TeamNinjaStudio, Twitter Ninpo is also revamped; rather than slots, a green bar will appear in the HUD."In the past games, Ninpo was really a support measure in the combat design. Like a way to evade enemy attacks. And it could be kind of hard to hit enemies. This time, we’re clearly designing Ninpo as a way to take out a lot of enemies at once" -@TeamNinjaStudio, Twitter Defeating enemies will fill it. Once filled, Ryu can use a Ninpo technique, which will cause him to transform into a dragon and devour enemies, restoring the health bar. The amount of health restored is proportional the amount of enemies devoured."The only way to heal yourself during battle is Ninpo. That’s it. Hayabusa turns into a fire dragon and eats someone. How much you heal will change with how many people you devour. If you build up your Ki, wait until a bunch of enemies to surround you, then cast your Ninpo, you’ll recover a lot of health. High risk, high return game design" -@TeamNinjaStudio, Twitter The Obliteration Technique is also revamped: It is only executable when enemies are crawling away from you or dying (walk unbalanced) and Ryu, as mentioned above, will not dismember the victim. New to the game is the Kunai climb system in which Ryu will climb walls utilizing his Kunai and attack from above. A new stealth system has also been added. Ryu can sneak up on enemies and defeat them in a single blow. Developers have stated that they have taken Ninpo to a new level in this game. One such Ninpo attack shows Ryu turning into a giant, flame breathing dragon. Rather than killing opponents though, it brings them to their knees as they beg for their lives. Ryu then has the choice to kill them or save them, playing into the game's morality. Characters *Ryu Hayabusa *Mizuki McCloud(First Appearence) *Ken Ishigami (First Appearence) *Canna (First Appearence) *Regent of the Mask (First Appearence, Boss) *Cliff Higgins (First Appearence, Boss) *Ashtear Higgins (First Appearence, Boss) *Lovelace (First Appearence, Boss) *The Goddess (First Appearence, Boss) *Momiji *Omitsu (Cameo) *Genjiro (Cameo) *Jô Hayabusa *Ayane (Cameo) *Sanji (Cameo) *Obaba (Boss) *Genshin (Cameo in Story Mode, boss in some Ninja Trials) *Muramasa (Cameo) *Robert T. Sturgeon (Cameo) *The Epigonos, aka Clone Ryu (First Appearence, Boss) Weapons Melee: *Dragon Sword (The sword use by the Dragon Ninja, fused in Ryu's right arm by the Regent of the Mask after Day 1) *Jinran-Maru (The sword of Ryu's friend Hayate, used in Day 2 to Day 4) *Blade of the Archfiend (Sword of the Black Spider Clan Overlord Genshin, used in Day 5 and onwards.) *Eclipse Scythe (The Scythe of the Greater Fiend of Storm Volf, a DLC Weapon) *Falcon's Talons (Ninja Claws, a DLC Weapon) Range: *Shuriken *Lock-On Bow Ninpo: *Art of the Inferno *Art of the Piercing Void (Unusable in Story Mode) Trivia *Even though the Earth Dragon Statue does not serve as save point anymore, it still makes an appearance in Day 5 in the Forest of Shadow. Here it's the same design but without the floating animation and glowing green/red light. Gallery Box Art Ninja gaiden 3 ps3art.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 360art.jpg Promotional Ninja Gaiden3.jpg Bg ryu 02-1.jpg Momiji.png Mizuki.PNG Ninja gaiden 3 poster.jpg Ryu Hayabusa Unmask.jpg Ninja gaiden 3.png Ninja-gaiden-3-collectors-edition.jpg Screenshots NG3Scr7.jpg NG3Scr6.jpg NG3Scr5.jpg NG3Scr4.jpg 3.jpg NG3Scr2.jpg NG3Scr1.jpg Ninja Gaiden3Scr15.jpg Ninja Gaiden3Scr14.jpg Ninja Gaiden3Scr13.jpg Ninja Gaiden3Scr12.jpg Ninja Gaiden3Scr11.jpg Ninja Gaiden3Scr9.jpg Ninja Gaiden3Scr8.jpg Ninja Gaiden3Scr7.jpg Ninja Gaiden3Scr6.jpg Ninja Gaiden3Scr5.jpg Ninja Gaiden3Scr3.jpg Ninja Gaiden3Scr2.jpg Ninja Gaiden3Scr1.jpg Combo.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 45.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 43.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 42.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 41.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 40.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 39.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 38.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 37.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 36.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 35.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 33.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 32.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 30.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 29.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 27.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 26.jpg Ninja gaiden 3 24.jpg Blade of Archfiend1.jpg Blade of Archfiend2.png Blade of Archfiend3.jpg Blade of Archfiend4.jpg 123-ninja-gaiden-3-bfQ.jpg 123-ninja-gaiden-3-HfQ.jpg 123-ninja-gaiden-3-lfQ.jpg 123-ninja-gaiden-3-mfQ.jpg 123-ninja-gaiden-3-pfQ.jpg 123-ninja-gaiden-3-TfQ.jpg 123-ninja-gaiden-3-xfQ.jpg 123-ninja-gaiden-3-ZfQ.jpg Ng34.jpg Ng35.jpg Ng36.jpg Ng37.jpg Ng38.jpg Ng39.jpg Ng310.jpg 02.jpg 03.jpg 04.jpg 05.jpg 06.jpg Ninja Gaiden III SS 9.jpg Ninja Gaiden III SS 8.jpg Ninja Gaiden III SS 7.jpg Ninja Gaiden III SS 6.jpg Ninja Gaiden III SS 5.jpg Ninja Gaiden III SS 4.jpg Ninja Gaiden III SS 3.jpg Ninja Gaiden III SS 2.jpg Ninja Gaiden III SS 1.jpg Videos For Boss Battles, see Ninja Gaiden 3 Boss Battles. References Category:Games